


Tickles

by SoulofaWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofaWinchester67/pseuds/SoulofaWinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having a crush on Sam and him finding out you're ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

 

 I pulled the dusty tome from its shelf, brushing off some of the grime from the cover. Taking my selection, I sat back on the sofa, piling it with the rest of the books strewn on the coffee table. The research on this hunt was going slow, and quite frankly I was getting tired of it. Normally, this took me no time at all, but on this hunt I just couldn't figure out what was killing all these men, or rather making them kill and then kill themselves.

“Maybe it's just people... crazy homicidal people,” I thought out loud. Groaning a little to myself I leaned back over to the coffee table and snatched up another book.

“Slow going Liv?” Sam asked, suddenly coming up behind the sofa and resting his elbows on the back. I jumped and turned around, giving him a look that quickly turned from startled to tired. Instead of a reply I just nodded and flopped back into the arm of the sofa and closed the book in my lap.

“I'm hoping that whatever this is, it's easy to kill because finding it is a bitch.”

Sam laughed. “Now you know how I feel. Need anything? I can bring back a triple red eye for you.”

I laughed but thought for a moment, my cheeks flushing. One thing came to mind that Sam could give me, but I knew he never would. I'd had a crush on him for quite a while now, but I'd never admit it. Sometimes I thought he could tell, but then he'd pull out one of those friendly gestures and dash my hopes all over again.

Dean was a whole other story. I knew he knew, and that he wanted to tell Sam. But I'd threatened and made him promise not to. He knew that I knew I couldn't _make_ him do anything, he was Dean Winchester after all, but he'd agreed nonetheless. Every time he caught me staring at Sam now though, he'd give me a little head nod and a wink that said, “Go on, he won't bite. Tell him!” but I never did.

“A hug?” I finally answered. If I couldn't get a kiss, I'd settle for a hug. And Sam gave amazing hugs as it was. There was just so much of him to hug, and his arms encompassed me so fully I almost felt like I was melting into him.

He laughed again, a warm ring to the tone of his voice. “Sure.”

I got up off the sofa and came around the back, the familiar bubbles of anticipation and fear popping in my gut. Sam held his arms out wide and fell to his chest, wrapping my arms around his back. I felt his arms practically encase my back and I sighed into his t-shirt. This was a much needed hug. I could feel the stress of this hunt and all the research I'd been doing just melt off of me.

My eyes slid shut and I just focused on Sam. On how his arms felt around me and how he smelled. My lungs expanded in one deep breath and his musky, comforting scent filled me. And then I became hyper-aware of his hands as they shifted. They had been crossed across my back, but now they moved to hover at my waist. A bristle of nervousness and excitement ran down my spine. Sam's fingers lingered there a moment before abruptly clamping down on my sides in a gentle pinch. A squeak of surprise and shock escaped my lips. I jumped back from Sam, looking up at him but leaving my arms resting loosely on his sides.

“What was that for?”

“I was curious!” he said after gauging the expression of playful annoyance on my face. My eyes narrowed and I pinched him back, testing to see if he was ticklish for my revenge plan.

Sam just gave me a smug smile and shook his head, holding in a laugh. And before I could get away Sam's strong arms pulled me closer, his hands relentlessly pinching my sides. Laughing I doubled over, pushing him with my hands on his stomach. Of course, he didn't budge. Sam kept tickling me at my sides and I felt my muscles spasm, turning away from him. I tried to walk away from him but he pulled me back against his chest, not giving up his tickling attack.

“Sam... Sam stop it...” I laughed breathlessly.

Sam was laughing now too, and as he kept tickling me I felt another spasm, finally breaking away from him. He stood there leaning one hand on the sofa, his features scrunched up with laughter.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of anything to say. So instead I just stood there, my face redder than an apple. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment and my feelings for Sam. I was sure my face was steadily getting redder and redder as I studied his face as he laughed. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his teeth exposed fully in a wide smile as he gasped for breath. As soon as he caught some he just began laughing again, slightly tucking his head down toward his shoulder, causing his glossy brown locks to fall into his face. God, if only I could tell him...

“Olivia... Liv if I had known you were ticklish...” Sam paused, attempting to take a deep breath. “I would've done that _so_ much sooner...”

My mouth stood agape as I looked at him, frozen for words. There was nothing I could think to say to him, not a thing in the god damned world. Just watching his face light up with happiness like that just because he'd tickled me, it made my stomach back-flip to the moon. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and I clenched my jaw, feeling another rush of blood come into my cheeks. And suddenly, Dean's face popped into my head. He was wearing that sly, “Tell him or I will” look again and I swallowed hard.

“I wish you had done that sooner,” I said, trying to play off my half-admittance of feelings as a joke. I regretted the sentence as soon as it left my lips and I pushed out another in an attempt to fix the last. “Y-You haven't laughed like that in a while, huh?” _Stupid question Liv, stupid question._ I thought to myself.

Sam just shook his head, both hands tucking his hair back behind his ears in that trademark way of his. I felt a shiver go down my body as I watched him and I wanted nothing more than to disappear like Cas always did in the middle of uncomfortable situations. Sam looked over at me, standing there with an uncomfortable air about me and he cocked an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

Oh God, oh God what have I done? What do I even say? I could do the smart thing and give the generic, “I'm fine Sam.” but that just didn't feel right. Dean's face kept popping up in my brain and he was very hard to ignore. Maybe I should just tell him. And if he didn't feel the same, I'd get over it. It'd suck big time, but I'd get over it. Right? Maybe-

All of a sudden Sam's hands were at my waist again and I looked up at him, towering over me. There was an ache in my stomach when I looked at his face, and I felt guilty for it. He didn't need me fawning over him like this, especially when we were trying to do research for a hunt. People were dying and I was sitting here worrying about my gigantic crush on a Winchester. Sam's hands pulled me closer to him and I instinctively grabbed his sides to keep him from hugging me. If he did that, after all my embarrassment and convoluted thoughts, I might just break down and cry, worsening the situation even further.

One of Sam's hands left my waist and caressed the side of my face, engulfing it in warmth. I couldn't help but close my eyes at his touch, and my brain calmed a little. The hand still on my waist pulled me closer to him and I could feel him resting his chin on the top of my head. I sighed and wrapped my arms back around his torso, hugging him tightly. He always seemed to know what I was thinking without me saying a word.

“You know, I can't read your mind Liv. But whenever you get that look on your face, you're always looking at me. And... I don't know. I guess I should just tell you...”

Sam's grip on me loosened and my heart raced as I looked up into his eyes. He was searching my face, for what I didn't know, and before I could figure it out his face was centimeters from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I trembled into his hand, still on my face, his thumb gently rubbing circles into my cheek. And then all at once his lips were pressed to mine.

It was like he had ignited a fire inside of me. I snaked my hands as high as they could go to lock around his neck. Luckily for me he was leaning down to kiss me. I was on tip toes now, pushing myself into the kiss with all my heart. I felt the soft skin of his mouth against mine and I wanted to take in every single detail, for fear I might forget what kissing Sam felt like. Oh God I hoped I never forgot it.

“I guess I should've told you that I like you too Liv.”

My cheeks flushed a deep red again and I, forever lost for words, just kissed him again, jumping up on him and wrapping my legs around his hips. This time, the research could wait.


End file.
